Automated and semi-automated product manufacturing systems often utilize conveyors to transport completed (or semi-completed) product for packaging, or for further processing and completion. Depending on the types of products being manufactured, different types of conveyor systems may be more appropriate than others. Belted conveyor systems—that is, conveyor systems using endless belts driven by rollers—are perhaps the most common type of conveyor systems, but they often require significant maintenance. Additionally, because belt wear can cause shedding of bits of wire or other belt material, which can then be picked up by the product, belted conveyor systems can be disadvantageous for use with food and other products which are sensitive to contamination. Vibratory conveyor systems, which transport product across a vibrating pan (one or more platforms or other surfaces across which product is vibratorily conveyed), can be more appropriate for use with such products. Such vibratory conveyor systems typically utilize a relatively lightweight product transport pan, often mounted in a surrounding frame, with the pan or frame being resiliently mounted to a relatively heavy shaker base, (for example, by leaf or beam springs). The shaker base is oscillated at relatively high frequency (e.g., at 5-100 Hz), and at low amplitude. As the vibration is transmitted to the product transport pan, product essentially “bounces” across the pan in accordance with any inclination of the pan, and/or in accordance with the direction of oscillation imparted to the pan. Examples of vibratory conveyor systems of this nature can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,836 to Karpinsky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,411 to Bakos et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,592 to Karpinsky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,995 to Bakos et al.; U.S. Patent Appl'n. Publ'n. 2011/0097459 to Bakos et al.; and U.S. Patent Appl'n. Publ'n. 2012/0244264 to Karpinsky et al., as well as the patents cited in (and patents citing to) these references, all of which are incorporated by reference herein such that their contents should be regarded as a part of this document.
As in belted conveyor systems, vibratory conveyor systems can involve challenges with obtaining proper positioning of product traveling on the systems, particularly where a conveyor system is intended to provide product to a packaging system: it is often desirable to situate product so that all products have the same orientation, and/or so that they are aligned in an ordered array, for ease of packaging or other further processing. For example, a fill-and-seal packaging system may provide packaging trays or “webs” having multiple compartments or other areas into which product is to be deposited in a particular orientation so that the packaging can thereafter be properly sealed with the product inside. Guides, pushers, or other structures can be situated along a conveyor system to help move product into a desired position, but such product positioning systems tend to be imperfect, and require at least some degree of “dressing” along or at the end of the conveyor system (i.e., some degree of manual repositioning of “rogue” products which do not have the desired location, orientation, and/or alignment). There is an ongoing need for conveyor systems which achieve desired product positioning with minimal need for dressing, while at the same time minimizing the machinery needed for product repositioning (and its cost and maintenance burdens), and while also minimizing product handling and wear. These concerns can be particularly critical where the product being transported is a food product, as such products tend to be fragile and require sanitary processing.